


Creative Differences

by AngelQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, R2 is smarter than everyone else, therefore he knows more about telling a story than everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone agrees on the finer points of writing a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 2005. Edited February 2015.

"Once upon a time-"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's childish. Master Anakin would be most displeased with it."

"Anakin Skywalker was displeased with many things. Look where that got him."

"It sounds like the opening to _The Little Lost Bantha Cub_. Captain Solo would not like it either."

"Han Solo was not a writer."

"And you are?"

"You're the one who came to me!"

"I was sent! They told me you would present the story accurately! Not as some sort of children's fairytale!"

"I liked you better when all you did was whistle and beep at people. You weren't as loud and insufferable, like your counterpart."

"Thank Ben Skywalker's youngest son. He's the one who developed the translator and configured it to my systems."

"I always knew that boy would be trouble."

"All of the members of the Skywalker family are trouble. Whether they carry the name or not."

"On that, my metal friend, we agree. Now, shall I begin again?"

"Sure. Just don't make it sound ridiculous."

"Yes, sir droid. Now... 'In the days of old -'"

"It wasn't that long ago! We are not talking about the times when the Old Republic was being formed! Mistress Leia only died a few years ago!"

"Who is writing this?! You or me?"

"I thought a Shaman of the Whills was supposed to be writing this, the largely-famed keepers of the great Journal of the Whills! Apparently, however, I have been directed to a defunct fool who attempts to tell clichéd children's stories!"

"This is ludicrous! I am trying to record the events of the fall of the Old Republic and everything that followed, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then it stands to reason that I should begin with something that sets the Force-forsaken timeframe for the readers!"

"But they all sound stupid!"

"... Master droid? I rather find myself tired from this. Why do you not retire for now and recharge your circuits? I believe you are in the process of running low on power, are you not?"

"I suppose so?"

"Good! The handmaiden outside will lead you to one of our chambers then."

"Yes... yes of course. Very well then."

"Excellent... 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away -'"

"NO!"


End file.
